


Home

by xHaruka17x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Balthazar. - Freeform, Cursed Dean, Gabriel - Freeform, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Omega Castiel, Physical Abuse, Rape, Shy Castiel, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a hurt and scared Omega looking for his Alpha.</p><p>Dean is a Cursed Alpha looking for his Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and please read & gimmy feedback!

  


  
  
Castiel hated his life, he was an unmated 25 years old Omega and was scared every day of his life.  
  
When he was a young pup, he used to get lost in the fairy tale stories he would read, how a young pretty Omega would meet a strong and handsome Alpha prince that would wisp him off to the Castle and live happily ever after. He had wished to meet an Alpha that would love him and they would have 2 ½ pups…  
  
But reality was cruel. A war between Alphas and the Witches of East happened and the Witches Cursed any Alphas, alive or to be. Alphas all but basically became extinct. Castiel has seen some but they were mated and most much older than him. The only one he had met that had been his age had betrayed him.  
  
Like a fool Castiel had followed the Alpha named Michael. He had been charming and sweet. Castiel had only been 15 then and Michael had taken full advantage, luring Castiel to a remote place in the woods and had raped him repeatedly.  
  
That had been the beginning of his horrible life. Omegas were regarded as nothing but holes to fuck and breed. Castiel never dated, too afraid after what he had gone through with Michael but that hadn’t changed his status. Betas and one or two remaining Alphas had attacked him, beat him, raped him…  
  
Castiel had been attacked over five times and raped so many times he had lost count. His only silver lighting had been that he had never been with pup from the attacks.  
  
The most resent attack had been by four Betas that had broken into his house.  
  
After every single one of his attackers had their fill of him and they had left him bleeding and in more pain then he thought possible, Castiel had dialed his brother Gabriel.  
  
The Beta was the only one in their family that cared about the Omega and was always there for him, but it didn’t prevent the horrible things that seemed to constantly happen to his poor brother.  
  
  


**#####**

Gabriel was meeting up with his best friend Sam and his mate Jessica. Sam was an Alpha and Gabriel was happy to call him his friend.

“Hey Gabe, what’s wrong?” Sam asked.

They had all been chatting happily, and had ordered and started to eat when Gabriel’s thoughts had turned to Castiel as he watched Sam and Jessica together.

He had wanted so much for his brother to be loved, cherish and protected as an Omega like Jessica was by her Alpha.

“Sorry, I’m just worried about my brother”

“Castiel? Did something else happen?” Gabriel had confided in Sam when Castiel had been attacked before.

The Beta nodded. “Four Betas broke into his house last week…” Gabriel’s voice trembled. When he had rushed to Castiel’s house and found his brother… it hadn’t been the first time he found his brother bloodied and torn apart… but it didn’t make it easier to see every time.

He was still in the hospital, terrified to go home now that his own sanctuary had been destroyed. Castiel even had started to get things delivered to his house, groceries and anything else he might need and had the delivery person leave it at his door and he would only retrieve the delivery when he was sure the person was gone.

Society didn’t seem to care about the treatment of Omegas.

Jess looked at Sam and seemed to ask some silent question before Sam nodded.

“Gabe how does your brother feel about animals?”

 

**#####**

“Come on Dean. You’re bored in the forest and you know it.” Sam said looking at the pacing massive blonde wolf in front of him.

Sam sighed as Dean sat down looking at him expectantly. “He’s a scared Omega. He needs protection… and who knows, maybe you can break your curse”

Dean snorted. Yeah right. What kind of Omega or person for that matter would let a wolf mount them? Unless the Omega changed into his wolf form, but most now a days had no clue how to do that, it was a dying tradition.

“Look you get to protect an Omega and in exchange you’ll get fed every day and have a comfortable place to sleep. I’ll even tell him your favorite foods, no salads”

Sam had been lucky. The Curse the Witches of East put on Alphas took effect when they turned 18 years old, but if you were mated before then, the curse wouldn’t affect the Alpha. Sam had met Jess when he was 14 and they had mated at 16, lucky bastard.

Dean however had not been so lucky. He spent most of his early twenties as he was now, a very big Wolf. He was 30 and wished he was mated, had a few pups… but he was cursed which made sure he was left alone till his dying days.

So maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to play guard wolf for a scared Omega.

Dean cocked his head in question and Sam could read him like a book. His brother sat next to him in the grass and sighed.

“He’s an Omega Dean, you know how they are treated. Castiel has been… attacked too many times. No one deserves that kind of life.”

Dean looked at him, his green eyes fierce. “Yeah Dean they’ve… sexually hurt him”

Dean stood then and growled. How could people treat someone like that? No matter their status it was wrong and cruel.

“So will you be a good dog Dean?” Sam said, trying to lighten the mood, gaining a scowl from his brother. Sam huffed a laugh.

“Ok, but you know that means I have to put your collar and leash on.” Dean growled. He HATED that damn leash. He could deal with the collar even though it got itchy after a while, but the damn leash pissed him off.

Sam had taken him into town before and had to collar and leach him. The look on people’s faces when they saw Dean with Sam had been priceless. Sam was well above 6ft and an Alpha, so having him walking a massive blonde wolf had been something Dean laughed at for days, especially when a particular group of Betas literally ran away from them.

Dean groaned but reluctantly followed Sam.

 

**#####**

“Gabriel what are you talking about?” Castiel had been released from the Hospital. The police had made a report but like always, they weren’t going to pursue the case. He was standing in his living room looking at his brother confused.

“I got you protection. Sam should be here any minute”

“What kind of protection?” Castiel asked. He had considered getting a gun many times before but he was too afraid to hurt himself with it or accidentally shoot Gabriel with it.

The knock on the door interrupted them and Gabriel smiled wickedly, and rushed to open the door.

Castiel watched as his brother’s very tall best friend walked in with a leach in his hand which wasn’t linked to anything.

Sam waved at Castiel then looked at his brother who seemed to take a minute to be able to come into the house. It dawned on Sam then that Dean’s senses were much sharper than his own and if he felt Castiel’s Omega smell was strong, well Dean was going to need a few minutes to adjust.

“Sorry, this is your ‘nest’ and he’s gonna need a minute to control his senses.” Sam said as Castiel was still looking at him confused. Sam frowned, and turned to Gabriel. “You didn’t tell him did you”

“I didn’t have a chance yet”

“Tell me what? And who is outside the door…” Castiel’s words died as a massive and beautiful blonde wolf came to stand in front on Sam and looked directly at him with stunning wild green eyes. “Oh…”

“Castiel this is Dean, he’ll protect you” Sam said. He wasn’t going to go into details. The Omega did not need to know Dean was a cursed Alpha or that it was his brother. All he needed to know was that Dean was going to protect him.

Dean started towards the Omega, he smelled amazing and Dean wanted to scent him closer. He watched as Castiel stayed still, smelling a bit scared and Dean needed to fix that, he did not want to scare the beauty with electric blue eyes.

Castiel watched as the massive wolf lowered itself inches from the floor and started to crawl towards him.

“What is he doing?” Gabriel asked.

“He can smell Castiel’s fear and he doesn’t want to scare him so he’s making himself as small as he can while trying to get to him”

Castiel heard that and felt stupid for being scared but then seeing the wolf trying to appease him by making itself small for him spoke volumes of how truly smart and sweet the creature was.

“D-Dean” Castiel said as he got down on his knees. The wolf stood back up and reached Castiel and licked his face making the Omega laugh and Dean found he liked the sound and the sight.

“Well I think I will leave you guys to bond, Jess is waiting for me. Call if anything and here are things you should know for Dean and his leash.” Sam left and Gabriel turned to watch his brother.

Castiel was petting Dean behind the ears, gaining content little sighs from the wolf. The best part was that Castiel was smiling. Gabriel couldn’t remember the last time he had seen his baby brother smile.

“I’m gonna go Cassie, you gonna be ok? I’m sure Dean-o will take good care of you”

“Yes, I’ll be fine with Dean. Thank you Gabriel” Castiel made his way to his brother and hugged him, surprising the Beta.

“I’ll call you tomorrow”

“Ok, good bye Gabriel”

Castiel turned back towards Dean. “I guess we should go over rules?”

Dean sat and just looked at him. Castiel grabbed the paper Sam had left and made his way back to the couch. “Ok, oh this is list of your likes and don’t likes. Ok I guess let’s see your dislikes to get those out of the way. You don’t like baths, well you will have to take some, I can’t have you be smelly” Dean snorted. “You don’t like salads or vegetables; I wouldn’t think a wolf would. You don’t like toilet water, eww and you don’t like rude or mean people. Ok and now your likes, you love bacon cheese burgers and you like pies?” Castiel laughed and reached out to pet Dean’s head. “You like to go running in the woods, that could be fun and you like to be pet”

Dean frowned, Sam must have added that last one the bitch.

“Well I can pet you as much as you like, as long as we keep you clean, deal?” Dean licked the Omega’s face. He found he very much liked the scent of Castiel and he could like living here.

 

**#####**

As Castiel locked up the house tight and went to take a shower. Dean took the time to familiarize himself with the small two bedroom house. It was neat and tidy and was quite spacious. The kitchen was blue and white, brand new appliances, there was a door that led to the large backyard. Starring at the door he wondered if Castiel would be comfortable enough to put in a large dog door for him, it’s not like he wanted to pee on the rug.

The living room had a bay window he could chill on and the couch was a comfy beige with blue stripped cushions. The second bedroom was a guest bedroom and the master bedroom was only slightly bigger.

Dean jumped on the bed and figure sense Castiel’s phone, tissue box and alarm clock was on the left, he would sleep on the right.

As he laid himself down in a lose circle, the Omega stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his narrow hips.

Castiel saw him on the bed and smiled. “Are you a cuddle wolf Dean?”

Dean snorted at him, sure he liked to cuddle, not that anyone had ever bothered to before. Dean found he couldn’t look away from the Omega’s body. Castiel was lean and delicate with all the right angles. Smooth white skin and as Castiel dropped the towel to put on pajamas Dean licked his lips at the perfect roundness that was the Omega’s ass. The beauty then turned around and Dean loved how adorable the Omega was, wearing baby pink pajamas with multi colored stars all over.

Dean really wished he could be in his human form right now. He only was human for one night out of the month, the full moon night, and only for the few hours the moon was up. He would have to figure out how to hide that from Castiel, his transformation to and back were painful and a bit noisy.

Castiel slipped into bed and started to pet him. Dean could get used to this.

“I already feel safer with you here. Thank you” Castiel told him, his eyes so full of emotions Dean couldn’t understand how someone so beautiful could have been hurt and abused so many times. How no one had mated him, the Omega was so pretty and sweet. Dean licked his face, making Castiel laugh and cuddle closer and Dean put his head on Castiel’s stomach. Both fell asleep as Castiel absently petted the large wolf.

 

**#####**

In the morning, Castiel proved to be a sound sleeper. No matter how many times Dean licked his face he would just turn over. Dean had to pee, now. So he sneaked his face under the covers and took hold of Castiel’s pajama pant leg and pulled.

“Ah!” Castiel yelped as he fell to the floor, finding Dean pacing and doing soft grunts at him.

“What? What?” Castiel asked sleepily, getting to his feet and started to follow Dean towards the kitchen.

Dean clawed at the door that led to the backyard.

“You want to go outside? Dean its five o’clock in the morning”

Dean barked.

“Ok, Ok” Castiel unlocked the door and Dean bolted out the door.

Castiel watched as Dean hit the grass and relived himself, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Oh… you had too…” Castiel looked back at the door. “I guess I should see about a doggy door for you tomorrow.” He said as Dean came back inside. “Thank you for not peeing on the rug” Dean nodded and Castiel smiled.

He felt like Dean could understand him, and maybe he could.

 **#**  
  
In the morning, as Castiel was making breakfast, giving Dean bacon strips, Sam called to tell him to stop by his office to pick up the documents for Dean.

“What documents?”

“Well for one Dean is a wolf, not a dog, so you must have a special license for him, which I have here and Dean also has legal certificates as a therapy dog/wolf so with his tag you can take him anywhere” Castiel look over at Dean who was now sun bathing on the bay window, rolling around.

“That would be perfect. I have work at 1 so I can come by before”

“Great see you then, oh and Dean hates the leash, so you might have to plead with him to put it on.”

“Ok, oh and I have to go get a doggy door for him to go into the backyard”

“Yeah that’s a great idea”

“I’m going to finish breakfast and go to Home Depot to get one”

“Great”

“Oh and Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you”

“No problem Castiel, see you soon”

Castiel hung up and left Dean still sun bathing as he went to shower.

When he returned, Dean had stolen the remaining of his eggs and was eating it out of the pan.

“Dean! Damnit… I was going to have that for lunch. But to be fair, I don’t exactly have food for you… I suppose I should order meat for you”

Dean turned around in a circle happily wagging his tail.

“Ok. Let’s go see Sam to get your documents, then Home Depot for your door and then work, which means I have to put the leash on you”

Dean made an irritated sound.

“I know you hate it, put if I’m going to be able to keep you with me wherever I go it’s necessary”

Dean groaned as Castiel snapped the leash onto his collar hook.

When they stepped outside, Castiel’s neighbor was tending to her flowers when she spotted them.

“Oh my god! That’s a huge dog!” She said fanning herself dramatically. Dean rolled his eyes, he already didn’t like her. She may have been non-threatening but she was irritating. Her high pitch nasal voice hurt his ears.

“Oh hello Mrs. Castello, this is my wolf Dean” Castiel said, scratching Dean behind the ear. Yeah Dean could get used to that.

“Wolf huh? He looks dangerous, he might hurt you!” She said. Dean really did not like this lady. Just to make a point, Dean yanked the leash making Castiel leaned down and Dean licked his face and waged his tail like a happy ‘dog’ would.

Castiel laughed and wiped his face. “Dean wouldn’t hurt me, as you can see”

Mrs. Castello looked at him skeptically then eyed Dean. When Castiel wasn’t looking, Dean bared his teeth at the woman and snapped his jaws, making her flinch backwards. Castiel looked down at Dean who was sitting looking up at him, tongue out and tail swinging. “Good boy Dean.” He said, not having seen the exchange between Mrs. Castello and Dean. “Well I have to go, have a good day Mrs. Costello”

The lady kept watching them and as Castiel put Dean in the back seat of the hybrid Chevrolet, lowering the back window, Dean let his head out and glared right at the woman, scaring her even more which made he run into her house.

 **#**  
  
Dean had always liked car rides, the few times Sam had taken him in the past had been fun.

Sam met them outside. “Hey guys, so here is all of Dean’s things, this is the vest he will have to wear when you take him into businesses”

“Thank you again Sam.”

“No worries, just let me know if Dean gives you any problems” He said looking right at his brother who made a grunt noise. Sam smiled.

Dean snorted as Castiel started to put on his service vest. It was black and maroon, with ‘Service Dog’ written on it and his legal documentations in a plastic pouched. “You look handsome Dean” Castiel said as he looked at him once done. Dean sat puffing out his chest, loving the complement, making Sam roll his eyes and shook his head.

 **#**  
  
Home Depot was a whole other matter. People looked genuinely scared of Dean which if Castiel was being honest with himself, loved.

Everyone stayed clear and looked on shocked, scared or in awe.

“Ok this is for extra-large dogs, so I think this one would work for you, what do you think?” Dean looked at the doggy door and yeah, with the extra-large he could get in and out of it without getting stuck. He barked his approval.

“Great, now I just have to buy it and get it installed.”

If Dean was human he could install it for Cas. He followed Castiel to the checkout line and watched his surroundings.

Home Depot had many shady characters.

“Excuse me, do you know anyone that I could hire to install this for me?” Castiel asked the woman at the register. But before she could answer a large Beta walked over.

“I could install it for you” Castiel looked at the Beta. He was taller than he was and was obviously someone that worked with their hands.

Castiel swallowed his fear, reaching behind him to touch Dean. “How much would you charge?” He asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking, as the Beta took a step towards him.

Dean chose that moment and walked around Castiel, making his presence known. The Beta looked at Dean his eyes wide not having seen Dean till then and backed up.

Castiel relaxed almost immediately seeing the man’s reaction to Dean.

The wolf sat in front of Castiel, eyes dangerous and zoned in on the Beta, daring the man to do something stupid.

“Um, I could do it for fifty bucks” The Beta said never taking his eyes from Dean.

“Ok, great. When would you have time?” Castiel said, feeling much more confident.

“When would you need it done?”

“As soon as possible”

“Well I’m free now, I could follow you”

“Great”

Castiel pushed the cart with the doggy door in it and purposely left Dean’s leash unattended as the wolf followed him, keeping his green eyes on the Beta.

“Hey, shouldn’t you hold on to him?” The Beta called, feeling a bit worried.

“Oh, Dean won’t do anything unless provoked.” Castiel wasn’t a hundred percent sure but he wanted to trust Dean.

“Right”

The Beta climbed into his truck and waited for Castiel to load the hybrid with the door and Dean then followed.

**#**

Once in the house, Castiel removed the leash but left the vest on, knowing as soon as the man was done he would have to go to work and bring Dean.

Presently the man was making a whole in the door to fit the doggy door as Dean sat just a few feet from him, watching his every move.

Castiel had to admit he wouldn’t want to be on the other side of that particular calculating and predatory gaze Dean was giving the Beta. But it made him feel incredibly safe if he was being honest with himself.

The Beta finished soon enough and Castiel paid him. As Castiel pulled his hand back the man reached for his wrist again and Dean came up next to Castiel, teeth bared and growling.

“Please let go…” Castiel said, fear raising and the smell of scared Omega hit Dean’s nose.

“You want this, un-mated and pretty all by yourself”

Dean jumped on him, knocking the Beta down and had his jaws open over the Beta’s neck, growling and snarling.

Castiel was so shocked but took a breath. The power Dean radiated was sobering. “If you ever come here again, I will let Dean do as he pleases with you”

The Beta couldn’t move or breathe. “Ok! Ok!”

“Dean” Castiel said calmly. Dean moved from the Beta, keeping his teeth bared and growling, watching the Beta get up and start towards the door, but he was moving too slow for Dean and the wolf baked and fake launched, making the Beta scream and run out without closing the door. Seconds letter the Beta peeled out of the drive way.

Dean closed the door with his nose and turned to face Castiel. The Omega had been scared and tears were in his eyes and Castiel ran to Dean, kneeling and hugging the wolf tightly. Dean hugged back as best as he could, putting his head on Castiel’s shoulder.

“Thank you” Castiel said voice shaking.

**#**

Going to work with Castiel was a whole new deal for Dean. The Omega had two completely different jobs which Dean wouldn’t have guessed.

The pretty Omega was a spin class instructor, which Dean had to admit had him drooling a bit. Castiel gave Dean all kinds of pervy thoughts but seeing him in so very very short workout shorts and a loose tank top, sweating…. Well Dean couldn’t look away.

After a short run in with Castiel’s boss about Dean, the wolf found himself in the corner of the ridiculously hot class room. Castiel had set a bowl of water down for him and Dean had to pace himself from drinking all of it in seconds.

Luckily the class consisted mostly of women, so Dean wasn’t too worried about Castiel being attacked, which gave him time to just watch the beauty as he pedaled the bike like a possessed man, screaming out instructions to the class.

His favorite part of the class had to be when it was time for Castiel to shower. The Omega had taken him into the locker room, which scared a few people and kept Dean right in front of his see threw shower stall. On yes, Dean sneaked a few glances. Castiel was so damn pretty. Dean groaned when Castiel bent over.

“I’m almost done Dean” He had obviously mistaking his groan for annoyance instead of sexual frustration.

Soon enough Castiel was dragging Dean to his second job at a Botanical garden. He was an assistant gardener. Dean liked this job, it allowed him to be in the grass, around trees and sniff out squirrels.

Again Castiel had to have a few words with his Boss and the woman ‘Bela’ if Dean had heard correctly, was very strict. Dean made a point to roll on his back to look as none threatening as possible when she looked him over, which made her smile.

“Fine, but don’t let the customers see him”

Castiel had been happy with Dean’s performance. They were presently having a late lunch sitting by the lake on the grass.

“Is it crazy I feel like you understand me?” Castiel asked. Dean nuzzled him and put his head on his shoulder and Castiel leaned his against him.

 

**#####**

The following three months passed quickly but Castiel had never been happier. Now that he felt safer, he ventured out and took Dean everywhere with him. He had even started doing dog things even though Dean was a wolf, they would go to the dog park and throw Dean’s ball or Frisbee.

Castiel dusted off his bicycle and started riding in the early mornings with Dean running after him, racing.

Then Castiel decided to start rollerblading which was funny because he had absolutely no balance and Dean kept trying to keep him from falling, only to run into the sidewalk and fall into the grass with Dean jumping over him like a fool making the Omega laugh.

Their latest favorite thing was treasure hunting in the woods. Castiel had joined a group of people that did treasure hunts and with Dean he almost always won.

He loved watching Dean in action, always alert yet ready to goof off when there was no threat.

Presently Castiel was attempting to get Dean in the bathtub to wash him.

“Come on Dean, you need a bath, your filthy and stinky”

Dean made a grunting sound, like he was offended. Castiel laughed at him.

“If you don’t let me wash you, you can’t sleep in the bed and cuddle with me.” Castiel said, knowing full well how much the wolf liked to snuggle. Dean groaned again.

Castiel moved the shower curtain and pointed at the bath.

Whining the whole way, Dean reluctantly stepped into the shower. To his surprise Castiel came into the bath as well, dressed only in black panties. Dean averted his eyes, he didn’t need to get a ‘doggy’ boner right now and freak out the Omega.

He closed his eyes and stayed still as Castiel started the shower and proceeded to wash him. He opened his eyes after he was sure he had calmed down enough not to disturb Cas. Well now he was covered in soap and Castiel was barely wet. Well then, why couldn’t Dean have a little fun?

He shook his whole body, making the soap and water fly everywhere and all over a yelping Castiel.

“Dean!” Once Dean was done, the Omega was covered and soaked; Dean covered his face with his paw as he laughed. Castiel did not look amused which was even funnier to Dean. “You are an assbutt”

Dean snorted in reply and licked Castiel’s face, who took the time to turn on the shower head on full blast and aimed it right at Dean’s face. It was Castiel’s turn to laugh.

That night Castiel cuddle the wolf, loving the warm and safety Dean gave him. And more than once he wished Dean was a human Alpha and wondered what it would be like…

 

**#####**

Gabriel and Sam were visiting Castiel and Dean. Gabriel was talking Castiel’s ears off in the kitchen while Sam sat outside with Dean.

“So obviously everything is going well. I haven’t heard from you during the last three full moons… Castiel still doesn’t know does he?” Dean shook his head. “Ok, are you staying here while human?”

Sam and Dean had a system. Sam tried to ask only yes or no questions and if the answer was yes Dean would paw Sam, if he snorted, it meant no.

Dean put his paw on Sam’s knee.

“Ok, but not in the bedroom in case he wakes right” Pawed again.

He didn’t want Castiel to wake up finding a human in his bed and scare the shit out of him. He was here to protect Castiel not freak him out.

But he had to admit, his feelings for the Omega were getting complicated. He wanted the Omega, badly… but in his wolf form he couldn’t and he wouldn’t expect Castiel to want to. I mean, beastiality wasn’t exactly appealing, if anything it was a bit fucked up.

He had accepted a long time ago that he would be stuck in his wolf form forever and alone. To break the curse he had to mate while a wolf with an Omega that loved him. Castiel cared for him, there was no doubt, but he was only a pet to him, not a lover or Alpha.

“Dean?”

The wolf looked up at his brother and Sam knew that sad look and he couldn’t say anything because he had no real way of helping or comforting his brother.

Dean stood and went back inside, finding Gabriel and Castiel talking at the kitchen table.

“Come on Cassie, just go on one date with him. You’ll like him, his name is Balthazar and he’s a financial executive”

“I don’t know if I’m ready for that”

“Yes you are! Look how happy you are sense having Dean here? You go out and do things and you’re not scared to leave the house. You can date now, find a mate”

Castiel bit his lip. “Ok one date”

Dean’s heart broke.

 

**#####**

Castiel and Balthazar hit it off much to Dean’s dismay. Castiel spent less time with him. Dean didn’t like Balthazar and had made it known when they had met which resulted in Castiel going over to Balthazar’s home instead of them being here.

Castiel had been dating Balthazar for the better part of three weeks now and Dean paced the house waiting for Castiel to come home. So far Castiel hadn’t slept with Balthazar, he would share what happened while with Balthazar to Dean, like the wolf was his own personal diary. It didn’t ease Dean’s pain, but if the Omega was safe and happy… what else could Dean wish for?

Reality was cruel and the curse was exactly what it was, a curse in every way. Sometimes Dean wished the curse had turned him fully into a wolf, taking his humanity and consciousness away, so he wouldn’t be in I love with the Omega like he was now… and heart broken.

Castiel suddenly burst through the door and ran to him hugging Dean. It took Dean a moment to realize Castiel was crying. Dean licked at his face, mewling at him wanting to know what happened.

Castiel sat back and looked at him. “I’m not ready. Balthazar wants to sleep with me… I’m not ready Dean”

Then suddenly Balthazar was in the door way, which made Dean growl.

“Cassie… I’m sorry I wasn’t trying to pressure you but… I want you, why can’t that be ok?” Balthazar said, ignored Dean and walked over to Castiel.

Balthazar tried to reach out and touch Castiel but Dean placed himself in between them.

“You need to get rid of this mutt”

“Balthazar”

“He clearly doesn’t like me Cassie and if we are going to be together and eventually mate well, he will be a problem”

Castiel starred at him wide eyed. “You… you want to mate me?”

“Of course, how could you think I wouldn’t? You’re beautiful”

Castiel kissed Balthazar.

Dean might as well have been stabbed because that’s how it felt, watching his Omega kiss the pompous English man.

 

**#####**

A few day later, Dean was laying in the hallway, while Castiel and Balthazar were kissing on the couch. Dean didn’t want to see it, but kept himself close enough in case Castiel needed him which became less and less.

He could hear all the little moans and gasps Balthazar was getting out of Castiel.

“Stop… wait…. Balthazar”

The Beta pulled away, he had been leaning over the Omega on the couch, hands roaming the beauty’s body as they kissed hungrily. “What Cassie, what?”

“I’m not ready…”

Balthazar sighed irritated and sat up. Dean’s ears perked up and he came into the living room and towards Castiel as he too sat up and then fixed his shirt.

Dean sat next to Castiel, watching Balthazar.

“You know what, I can’t keep doing this Cassie. I have needs and if you’re not going to take care of them I’ll find someone that will.” The Beta said now standing and fixing himself in his slacks.

“Balthazar…” Castiel looked up at him pleadingly and for a moment Balthazar contemplated leaving but then he looked at Dean.

“You’ll never have a mate as long as you don’t put out and have the damn wolf” Balthazar said then left.

Dean smelled how upset Castiel was, his scent sad and hurt. He put his head on Castiel’s laps and made a soft whine.

The Omega’s teary azure blue eyes looked down into the wild green eyes that were full on concern and adoration.

Castiel loved Dean’s eyes. He reached down and kissed Dean’s forehead and pet the wolf’s fury neck.

“I’ve never had sex… not willingly and I’m scared” Castiel admitted to Dean and the Alpha wanted to kill every person that had ever touched his Omega. Every touch un-welcomed and painful.

Dean would never force him, never hurt him. He would want to kiss him and cares him, cherish every inch of the breath taking Omega.

Dean nuzzled Castiel’s face, licking his tears, gently trying to comfort the hurt beauty.

 

**#####**

A few days later Gabriel was visiting and Castiel had told him what had happened with Balthazar.

“I’m sorry Cassie, I really thought he would be good for you”

“He was. I’m just not ready I suppose and I’m not sure I’ll ever be ready.”

“Did you not feel attracted to him?”

“No, I was, but I just… I didn’t want him, not like I would have if…”

“If he had been an Alpha?”

“I don’t know, I just… his scent was pleasant but it didn’t…”

“I didn’t make you want to jump him”

Castiel shook his head and then looked over at Dean and couldn’t help but start laughing.

Dean was eating a blackberry pie and it was all over his face and the plastic place mat Castiel had gotten him.

Gabriel turned to look at the wolf, who was clearly ignoring them.

“I wish… I wish Dean was a human Alpha” Castiel said so quietly that Gabriel had to turn back to look at him. His baby brother was looking at the wolf so sadly and at the same time, with nothing but love.

Gabriel reach out and took his hand in his, gaining his gaze. “I wish he was too. That wolf really helps you live your life, look how happy you are? At least not counting Balthazar”  
  
Castiel nodded. “I feel safe”

Dean chose that moment to come over, still trying to get the rest of the pie off his face, and looked up at Castiel for help. The smile the Omega gave him made Dean’s heart stutter.

**#####**

Full moon nights were always the same. Luckily for Dean, Castiel liked to go to bed by 9:30pm and the moon was full by 11pm. He slipped away from the bed, grabbing his hidden pair of boxers Sam would bring and take from under the bed.

Castiel was a deep sleeper and Dean loved taking the time to just watch him sleep. He was so delicate and perfect to Dean. Black locks that stood out in all directions or bed hair he’s heard it being called. Soft full pink lips which were slightly parted as he slept made Dean want to kiss him.

The Omega was adorable, always in pajama sets, in soft colors with stars, hearts or flowers.

Dean couldn’t stop himself and reached out to gently push away a strand of Castiel’s hair from his forehead.

“Dean…” Castiel sighed and rubbed his face into the pillow still asleep.

The Alpha moved away then, not wanting to wake him and made his way to the living room.

That’s when he heard it, a tinkering at the back door in the kitchen. He grabbed Castiel’s cell he had left on the kitchen counter and sent a quick text to Sam and then he carefully made his way into the room, staying as flat against the wall as he could and hid on the side of the door while the intruder was attempting to pick the lock.

“Go around and find a window, I’ll work the door” He heard one whisper. He wasn’t sure how many of them there was but at least two.

“Can’t wait to have him again”

“Shh”

Again? Dean realized quickly these must be the same Betas that had broken into Castiel’s house months ago.

Well he wasn’t going to let them touch him this time.

The men got the door opened and stepped through. Dean wasted no time knocking the first Beta to the ground. His Alpha red eyes shined in the darkness and he bared his fangs at the second man that had started towards him.

“It’s a fucking Alpha!” One yelled and then Dean was attacked from behind and he turned slamming one of the Betas into the wall and punching another in the nose.

There was four of them, and then one took off down the hall towards Castiel. Dean roared and went towards him only for the other three to jump on him. Dean had enough, his Alpha senses boiled and he gave into his wolf and roared.

He turned and threw one of his attackers across the room, flinging him like a rag doll, head first out the back door. The second tried to kick him but Dean grabbed him at the knee, gripped him by the neck and slammed the man into the ground, smashing his head, killing him.

He heard a faint cry from the bedroom and the third Beta swung at him, hitting air as Dean ducked and grabbed him from behind and snapped his neck.

He dropped the intruder and ran for the bedroom. The fourth attacker was trying to grab Castiel who was still hidden in the blanket fighting him off while in the corner of the room.

All Dean could hear were his scared cries. Dean roared again gaining the Beta’s attention and charged. He yanked the man away from Castiel and took him out into the living room where his cronies where all still laid out and snapped his neck.

He heard Sam pull up outside as he ran back into the room.

He found Castiel cowering in the corner still under the blanket.

“Cas” He said and gently pulled the blanket up to see the Omega. Castiel’s eyes were wide and full of fear and tears, his scent broadcasting his panic.

“Please don’t hurt me, please” The Omega cried. Dean’s eyes soften and he reached for him carefully.

“Cas I won’t hurt you, I wouldn’t”

Castiel looked up at the stranger and he could smell… an Alpha? The man was an Alpha and was looking at him with… wild green eyes. Handsome features and bowed lips, short blonde hair…. and his scent sent out a calm over Castiel, comforting him.

“Hello!” The Alpha turned at the yell from the living room then looked back at Castiel.

“Your safe Cas” The Alpha said, deep southern voice and then he was gone, leaving Castiel alone.

“Dean!” Sam hugged has brother as soon as he saw him. “I called the police, they should be here. Did you kill them all?”

“Yeah. They were gonna hurt him Sam”

“I know Dean…”

Castiel inched his way towards the living room and stayed just out of sight, looking in shock at the discarded bodies in his house. And then he could see Sam talking to the stranger.  
  
The stranger was tall with a strong back and bowed legs. He was bare foot and only in black boxers.

“Did Castiel see you?”

Dean sighed. “Yeah… he was so scared I couldn’t…”

“You protected him Dean.”

Dean? Castiel watched and listened. Shock and confusion were just the beginning of his swirling emotions.

“Yeah” Dean stayed quiet for a long time. “I shouldn’t have let him see me”

“Dean… you love him, don’t you” Sam said ever so gently.

“It doesn’t matter”

“Of course it does!”

“No it doesn’t! He doesn’t love me that way, how could he I’m his freaking pet!”

“Dean”

The Alpha stood still as Castiel approached him from behind. Sam looked pale and took a step back.

The Omega carefully reach out and placed his hand on Dean’s arm to turn him towards him.

Dean clenched his jaw at the cool touch, his body instantly calming down. When he was facing Castiel, the pool deep blue eyes were looking up at him full of wonder.

Castiel looked at those green eyes and yes… it was Dean, his Dean the wolf…

“How…?” The Omega couldn’t take his eyes away from Dean’s and the Alpha couldn’t seem to look away either. The Alpha’s scent hit Castiel and he sighed, loving the reassuring smell.

When it was obvious Dean wasn’t going to speak, too wrapped up in Castiel, Sam cleared his voice.

“Dean’s my brother, he’s a Cursed Alpha.”

Castiel’s eyes widened when it finally sunk in that his wolf Dean was really this Dean standing in front of him. All he had shared with him, everything they had done together, the safety he felt around him, was because Dean was really an Alpha.

He reached up and touched Dean’s cheek, watching as the Alpha leaned into the touch.

“You can save him Castiel” Sam said.

“Sam no” Dean said, looking at his brother, jaw flexing.

“You don’t think you deserve to be saved” Castiel said, gaining Dean’s gaze once more.

“I can’t ask you to do that Cas”

“What do I need to do?”

Dean simply shook his head and kissed at Castiel hand he held against his cheek.

“He has to mate someone that loves him, in his wolf form” Sam said, making Dean swallow in shame.

Castiel’s eyes widened. He had to let Dean mount him while he was a wolf and mate….

“It’s ok Cas. In a few hours I’ll be back into my wolf form till the next moon” Dean told him, kissing his hand once more and walked towards the front door as the police pulled up.

After that everything was a blurr. The police interviewed Dean and Sam, acting like Castiel wasn’t in the room, which he was used too.

“So you were protecting your Mate Mr. Winchester?” The officer said to Dean, trying to justify the deaths of four Betas in their home.

Dean couldn’t answer. Castiel wasn’t his mate, no matter how much he wanted it.

“Yes” The small reply came from behind him. Dean and the officer turned to find Castiel standing there in his ridiculously cute powder blue pajama set with tiny little bees, hair a mess and a pink blush as he starred at Dean with a shy smile.

Dean turned back to the officer after getting his fill of the sight the Omega made and nodded to the cop.

“Alright, well-” The officer started but Dean cut him off, too irritated with the police’s incompetence.

“These are the same bastards that attacked Castiel months ago and you did nothing. They hurt him and you all turned your backs. Do you have any Omegas in your family Officer Walker?”

The police man looked at Dean and then at Castiel, swallowing hard. “Yes”

Dean took a step towards him. “How would you like to find that Omega raped and bloodied? Battered and terrified?”

Officer Walker nodded his understanding and looked at Castiel apologetic. “I’m sorry…”

Dean glared at him. “Get out”

Walker turned and motioned for the other officers to hurry up and move out.

Once the door was closed, Dean turned to face Castiel. Sam was on the phone in the kitchen.

Castiel didn’t hesitate and closed the distance, burying himself in Dean’s arms. “Dean” He said, inhaling the Alpha’s scent. He smelled like safety and…home.

Dean couldn’t take it any longer and pulled back just enough to kiss Castiel. He gasped into his mouth and Dean deepened the kiss. If this was the last time he was going to see the Omega he wanted to kiss him till he couldn’t breathe. How could Castiel possibly want to keep him around after all this.

He licked into his mouth, learning every inch, greedily tasting and savoring the Omega, putting every second that ticked by to memory.

Sam walked in, seeing them completely lost in one another, there was no room between them and all Sam could smell was desperation and desire in the air.

Dean vaguely registered Sam leaving quietly, leaving them together.

“Do you know how many times I’ve wish you were a human Alpha? I thought I was crazy and pathetic for feeling that way towards my…”

“Your pet?”

“You were never my pet Dean, you were my friend and even then, from the first day I met you I felt safe… and now…”

Dean caressed his cheek. “Now you know what I am.”

“Every month you turn for a few hours?”

“Yeah, I never went far but I didn’t want you waking up next to me like this, I didn’t want to scare you”

“Please kiss me”

Dean did, hungrily and softly, cradling Castiel’s head with his hands, angling him and devoured his mouth. Castiel mewled, his hands against Dean’s bare and warm chest, feeling his heart racing mirroring his own.

It happened then, he felt it. His body was responding to the Alpha, slick easing out of his pulsing hole wanting to by filled and Castiel moaned as one of Dean’s hands palmed his ass, pulling him against him.

He felt drunk, he had never wanted someone before, his body had always been forced but this… this was Dean and he wanted, he wanted so much.

“Dean” The way Castiel whined out his name, needy and wanting went straight to his already aching cock.

“I want you Omega”

“Yes”

Dean lifted Castiel, making him wrap his legs around his hips and took him into the bedroom.

He lowered Castiel gently into the bed, his lips never leaving his. He trailed his lips against Castiel’s jaw and to his so very sensitive neck, making Castiel’s toes curl as Dean licked and nibbled the tender spot.

Dean was unbuttoning Castiel’s pajama top, slowly exposing the soft skin. His lips following his fingers, kissing every inch of new skin. Castiel was practically vibrating under him, the Omega’s hands in Dean’s short blonde hair, gasping and mewling at the Alpha’s ministrations.

When the pajama top was completely opened, Castiel rose up slightly to remove it completely, kissing Dean.

The Alpha untied the pajama bottoms draw string and looked up at the Omega. “Are you sure? I won’t be upset if you don’t you want to”

Castiel kissed him filthy, all tongue and moans, making Dean groaned. The Omega was being clear and Dean lowered the pajama pants, till they were off. Dean stood then and removed and boxers.

Castiel eyed the Alpha. Dean was breath taking, strong with broad shoulders and a muscled chest, toned arms and sculpted legs and a very large and hard cock. He licked his lips.

Dean was back over him in seconds. Feeling Dean’s heated skin against his own was like nothing Castiel had ever felt, his body was on fire and he was so very wet.

“You smell so good…” Dean was grinding against him, smelling his slick, nipping at his neck right under his ear and Castiel couldn’t stay quiet.

“Dean” Castiel gasped as the Alpha slid a finger into his wetness.

The Omega opened his legs wider, blushing at how exposed he was but Dean’s hands felt so good. The Alpha’s mouth traveled down and licked and sucked at his nipple, making the small nub hard and Dean gently blew a breath over it as he added a second finger, making Castiel arch off the bed and moan.

He was so responsive and vocal; Dean could come from just watching and hearing him.

When he added a third finger and twisted them, Castiel cried out in pleasure as he found the bundle of nerves, repeatedly stroking the spot, watching Castiel moan and grasp the sheets, throwing his head back into the pillows, body and face flushed.

“So beautiful for me” Dean said as the Omega pushed back against his fingers, fucking himself.

Castiel had never felt so much pleasure and Dean wasn’t even inside of him yet. Dean was caressing his body as his fingers pumped in and out of him and Castiel couldn’t hold a coherent thought.

Then Dean’s fingers were gone and Dean was kissing him, pushing the head of his cock inside of him, slowly and carefully. He gasped against Dean’s lips as the Alpha continued till he was fully inside his lover.

Dean moaned against his neck, the feeling of being fully engulfed by the Omega’s wet heat was like nothing Dean had ever felt.

Castiel bit Dean’s shoulder, the slight burn of the Alpha’s girth subsiding into pleasure quickly as Dean started to move.

“Alpha!” Castiel gasped, digging his nails into Dean’s back, opening his legs wider and wrapping them around Dean to take him in deeper.

“Feel so good sweetheart” Dean was going steady, gentle and deep. His lips claimed Castiel’s once more as he angled himself and Castiel cried out as he came untouched between them.

The Omega was trembling, blitzed out as his climax took over him. “Dean!”

Dean sped up, following his lover moments later, emptying himself inside, moaning then growling into Castiel’s neck.

Castiel was dazed as Dean continued to kiss him slowly and softly as they calmed down from their high.

“I never knew it could be like that…” Castiel whispered, afraid to make Dean disappear like a midnight spell.

Dean looked down at him, caressing his slightly damp hair from his flushed face. “I only have a few minutes left before…” He didn’t want to say it, he didn’t want reality to return, because it meant he would be back to being his wolf self again. He felt it in his body, the pulling of the change.

The Omega looked at him so sadly. “I love you”

“Cas…” Dean looked at him so full of pain and anguish. He wanted so badly to be with his Omega as an Alpha, have pups with him, just be with him.

“I love you Dean” Castiel said it again, pleading with him to believe him.

The throbbing in his chest started and he pulled away. Castiel reached for him but Dean was already on the floor making animalistic sounds.

“Dean!”

The Alpha was on all fours, growling and making ear piercing sounds as Castiel watched in horror. Dean’s body was transforming and Castiel had no words for how painful it looked, fur covering the once smooth skin, Dean’s face elongated and became a snout, his ears disappeared and came out on his head, his legs seemed to compact on themselves and turn into large clawed paws and his back arched and his tail grew out.

After a hair raising moment, Dean turned to look at Castiel, back to his wolf form.

“Dean” Castiel reached for him but Dean ran.

“DEAN!”

Castiel ran after him but once he was in the living room, Dean was gone.

 

**#####**

Castiel had called Sam when Dean ran off. He had been gone for almost two weeks and Castiel was miserable.

“Sam please find him…”

“Cas he doesn’t want to be found, this hurts him as much as it does you”

“I want to save him”

Sam just looked at Castiel. “Cas… “

Castiel had tears in his eyes, “My heat will be in a few days and he could… he could mount me then” Sam was just staring at him with wide eyes. “Please Sam, he’s my Alpha. I need him… I love him”

Castiel looked so small and broken, eyes full of tears and skin too pale.

Sam nodded.

 

**#####**

Sam found Dean in the woods near the north river. The Fall air was already taking on a cool breeze.

“Dean”

The wolf didn’t turn around, but his left ear turned back towards his brother.

“Dean your Omega is crying for you”

The wolf growled.

“He loves you...” Sam started as he came to sit next to his brother. “He said he’s going into heat in a few days… he wants you to mount him”

Dean looked up at him shocked. Sam huffed a laughed. “You can’t honestly be surprised. He loves you and he wants his Alpha. Dean this what you’ve always wanted, you could have a real life with him… pups”

Dean looked away from him, starring into the lake.

“That’s what scares you, doesn’t it? You’ve been a wolf for so long you don’t think you could come back into civilization.” Dean lowered his head and Sam knew he was right.

“I’m here Dean and Castiel is too. He’s been waiting for you as long as you’ve been waiting for him”

Sam stood to leave. “Besides, Dean Winchester isn’t scared of anything” He said and left the wolf to his thoughts.

 

**######**

Castiel hadn’t heard back from Sam. He hated being alone in the house, it felt so empty and threatening.

He was already feeling the pull on his heat. It was just twice a year but they completely consumed him. His body shivered as a tremor went threw him. He went into the bedroom and took off his clothes. He laid himself down and stayed as still as he could on his stomach. His body was already so hot and flushed and he could smell his own slick as it started pooling out of him. He spread his legs exposing himself and started to rut against the mattress, the friction on the soft sheets against his small hard cock felt so good.

Castiel never heard Dean come into the room.

The wolf watched on as Castiel rubbed himself into the mattress, his legs opened and his hole wet and puffing, needing to be filled and claimed.

“Dean” He heard the Omega moan into the pillows, his cock pressed firmly into the bed, his hips going up and down.

Dean jumped in the bed startling the Omega but before he could react, Dean licked at his hole, making Castiel cry out in pleasure.

Dean couldn’t get enough of the taste, but he wanted to hurry and get this over with, so he could properly be with his Omega.

He climbed over Castiel and slid home, making the Omega push out a strangled cry and proceeded to fuck him. This wasn’t beautiful, gentle or loving, it was rushed out of necessity. His weight added to the pressure on Castiel’s cock and the Omega came.

Dean came moments later and latched on to Castiel’s neck, claiming him.

The Omega blacked out and Dean felt dizzy and collapsed on top of him.

 

**#####**

When Castiel woke up, he felt sticky and exhausted. Something was pressed firmly along his back, heavy and hot.

Then he heard breathing and felt the breath tickle the nape of his neck. He tried to move and found a tanned and freckled muscled arm wrapped firmly around him.

“Dean” He voice was hoarse and small, but he felt the pressure behind him move.

“Hn” It was Dean. Castiel pushed to turn around and Dean finally woke, lifting himself on his elbow and stretched out his left arm that had been wrapped around Castiel. “Cas”

Dean looked down into happy and bright blue eyes. The Omega smiled up at him. “It worked”

Castiel’s neck was bloody and Dean panicked what if he had really hurt him. “I hurt you, your neck”

“Dean your human”

It dawn on the Alpha then. He was human and holding Castiel.

It worked…

Dean kissed Castiel, drowning in his lover, finally he was human and had found the Omega he was waiting for.

Castiel finally had his Alpha, he was safe and happy.

They both scented each other eagerly, they smelled like home.

 

**End**


End file.
